


50 Billion Rainbows

by aismrsstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And many surprises, Angst, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Just read, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Slow build up?, That's right, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aismrsstyles/pseuds/aismrsstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a human that can grow flowers with a point of a finger never seemed like a positive aspect, that is until a boy with green eyes made it something magical.<br/>-<br/>Or in which Louis has magic and Harry finds him extremely interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wel well well  
> This is obviously my first time on ao3 and if you're reading this I want to bless you with clear skin your body goals and everything you want in life. 
> 
> Either way you're perfect ;)
> 
> -
> 
> They were polar opposites, ranging from their looks to their personalities. It wouldn't make sense for them to interact in any way shape or form. But fate has a funny way of working things out. 
> 
> With Louis' special abilities and Harry's curious sentiment over the soft boy, it brought both boys closer than ever before.

Louis Tomlinson

Every person had their small secrets kept to be locked away in the deepest corners of their minds and hearts. Some of these secrets include regrets and others maybe heart felt happiness caused by one specific person. But there are never ones that are kept away for the sake of their title or themselves. Powers or magic as louis loves to call it isn't something common - it isn't even thought about. Sure many fantasize over what exactly would happen if they had the power to read into people's minds or change the color of their hair and eyes. But it isn't anything about that, it's about the happiness and life that can be created.

Louis was never one to take advantage of the fact that he had the power to actually change the color of his eyes and hair. He'd find satisfaction in bringing small plants back to life when they drop their petals sadly. He loved scavenging through the forest that lived right in his backyard, jumping over fallen trees and raising back small lilies with his petite fingers, whenever he would bring something back to life a small cloud of bright fire like glitters with almost petal like shapes would come from his small hand and surround the small flower in its embrace slowly raising its head and staring back up at the sun. Louis loved watching it happen, he would sit onto the soil with his legs crossed and elbow placed on his bent knee with his cheek in the palm of his hand. 

Everyday after school he would head straight for the forest with his bag hanging lowly from his shoulders, beanie atop his head and book clutched tightly into his hand he would look for anything in need. The top of his head brushes against dipped leaves as he weaves through tall trees and roots popping up from the ground, watching his step to make sure he doesn't trip over louis spots the rock he always climbs on, sitting atop the large boulder louis sets down his bag and places his book in front of his sitting form. It's cover was a deep dark green with nothing written on it except the small scribble of his name on the bottom right.

Raising the hard cover louis peeks into the first page titled "Magic Blooms". He has gotten this book right after he discovered his weird abilities. A small child had left it in the playground he would always play at when he was a small kid, he walked over to see the pretty color of the book and was to curious to not look at it. He realized that word "magic" and quickly shoved it into his bag, he needed something like this he wanted to know what was wrong with him but the book never gave him that information, it just gave him more things to do with his gift. 

He's nearly finished with the book and has learned many things for example a small force field that worked as a shield or his favorite,  
telekinesis. Flipping the pages over he finally lands on the one spell he couldn't ever do, bring back a human life. Well for one thing he didn't have a dead body laying right in front of him to bring it back to life, but he wanted so badly to try it and see if it works. Where do people even keep dead bodies? The cemetery? There is no way I'm going to a cemetery louis thinks. A light bulb flashes above louis' head and the word hospital flashes in his head multiple times, there are many people in need of help louis thinks. 

Quickly rushing up and pulling his hat back on he grabs his bag and book then rushes out of the forest. Huffing out puffs of breath he rounds his home and does not bother on saying goodbye to his dad knowing he's probably still at work. Swinging his leg over onto his bike he pushes off with his left foot and is off towards his towns community hospital.


	2. T W O

Louis Tomlinson 

The smell of hand sanitizer and a weird scent that always appears in hospitals envelops louis. His shy eyes trail from underneath his eyelashes, he decided that today he will have bright almost yellow eyes. Of course he would use that magic it was fun to see people's reaction to the the odd color. His eyes were a natural bright blue that made competition with the sky. Small specks of green sometimes appeared but then disappeared for some odd reason.

Louis continues into the large building and clenches his fist to become almost unnoticeable, he successfully passes by the front desk without any notice. The small lady that sits at the high desk furrows here eyebrows in confusion as she swears that she had saw something. Louis let's out a breath and grins in success, he's becoming better and better each day. Louis becomes visable to the human eye again once he walks into a clear corridor.

The hospital sits in an almost vintage persona, with flowery robes hanging onto windows and a soft yellow color that coats the walls. The usual golden rimmed lights are plastered to the walls and each room holds old and withered humans. Louis has noticed that he is walking through the nursery part of the hospital. He decides that he will use his spell to increase a persons life spam to a healthier one. Walking into a small room that has pink laced drapes on windows and a comfortable looking bed he spots the owner. A small woman that looks to be in her seventies sits atop a chair that rocks back and forth, with every careful fingers she flips a page of the thick book cradled in her delicate hands.

Louis smiles and observes her actions, a cane is placed to lean against her wall as she stares out the window from time to time. Louis re clenches his small hands and focuses on becoming unseeable to the regular person. He reaches success when he slowly walks infront of her and earns no reaction. His slightly shaky hands move to rest on one of her knees, she looks up to find no one but a light presence. Louis' eyes close in peace and a warmth tingle is felt from his palm. He slowly smiles when the warmth of the magic begins to spread throughout his body when suddenly,

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep throaty voice rings from the entrance of the door, louis winces with wide eyes and falls back onto his palms. He looks from the boy to the lady that is now staring at him with great confusion. He curses under his breath.

"Well?" The boy with the weirdly curly hair walks into the room with angry brows pulled down.

"I-I" louis stutters too confused and focused on how the boy had saw him when he was in his unseen form.

How did he do that? How did he see me first?

Louis scrambles to stand up and offer some explanation that will hopefully convince the boy with the amazingly bright green eyes. His mouth opens to speak but his teeth clamp down onto his bottom lip, he has nothing.

"Do you know her?" The lanky boy points at the small old lady, louis having nothing to offer on a silver platter takes the chance and shakes his head yes. She furrows her brows, searching throughout her brain for a boy with bright yellow eyes and feathery brown hair.

"Yes, she's one of my...moms friends" louis nods to himself and offers a gentle smile, the boys brows lift in interest and nods in understanding.

"Oh, okay, well I'm Harry" Harry extends his hand, shifting the plate of food to his other. Louis quickly steps forward and wraps his hand around the larger one that is grasping his. Louis feels the familiar tingle of warmth, his lips turn into a frown, he wasn't using magic at the moment so why was he feeling like that? Harry feels the same emotion but instead chooses to ignores it. 

"Louis" louis softly says and takes his hand from Harry's, his face turns to look at the floor. Realizing how attractive Harry is. Everything is a lie at the moment, no he doesn't now the adorably small women that is perched on top of a mahogany rocking chair, still trying to find out who exactly louis is, and no louis' mom doesn't know this women, his mom after all passed away when he had turned thirteen. 

"Well it was nice meeting you louis but I've got to get going, football practice and all" Harry smiles brightly and louis' knees become weak.

"Yeah, no problem" louis waves but is not seen when Harry has already begun walking towards the exit. Louis' hand is stilled in the air as he stares at the door Harry had just walked out of.

"Do you fancy my grandson?" A weak soft voice speaks up behind louis, he almost jumps three feet in the air when realizing that he is not alone in the room. He turns to face the small women with brightly lit cheeks.

"U-um no" he bashfully says as he fidgets with his fingers.

"He's got a girl, Macy, she's quite lovely, nice eyes but yours are just out of this world" she places her glasses atop her nose and leans closer to inspect louis' golden rimmed eyes. Louis nervously chuckles and blushes heavily. 

"Thank you miss" he bows politely, he wants to go, wants to lay in his bed and fantasize about curly locks and pearly whites.

"Please call me Gina" she folds her hands onto her lap, louis can tell that she struggles on moving and part of her body yet she seem as happy as any millionaire.

"Alright, miss Gina" louis smiles.

"Well, louis, you owe me a large explanation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slow build up, it'll get better soon.


	3. T H R E E

Louis Tomlinson 

Louis has never liked it when strangers were overly friendly or touchy. Never liked strangers either, confused on the way they raised one brow or tilted their heads, unable to uncover what exactly they were thinking. 

He's never been one to follow rules either, for example when his father tells him to be quiet, he does the complete opposite, after all he never told him how long to be quiet. That's why his friend Zayn tells him to do things with specific directions. 

Some assume that Louis has a few problems with processing things but the reality is that he just thinks in an extremely logical way. So when Miss Gena tells him to take a seat he becomes nervous instantly. Taking a seat in a dark wood rocking chair his eyes flicker around the room in alert he lowers down slowly, hands gripping the edge of the wood. 

"So what are you really doing here" Gina narrows her eyes and places her hands onto her lap. 

"I'd like to keep that to myself, thank you" Louis fidgets with his fingers. Gena raises a brow and leans back into her chair. 

"You are in my room, you do realize that?" Gena picks at her knitting tools, glancing up at the boy. 

"Yes, I would like to leave now" Louis stands to leave but Gena stops him. 

"Come back anytime, I have a feeling you'll be needing some practice with your invisibility magic" Gena softly smiles while Louis stares back with wide surprised eyes. 

"Okay" Louis nods slowly, he doubts he'll be coming back anytime soon. 

°

"Maybe you should write in a journal" Zayn plops a red star burst into his mouth, leg propped up onto the opposite. 

"Why would I do that" Louis sighs, pulling at the grass beneath him. 

"It'll help, relieve some stress" Zayn shrugs, picking up a pencil and adding to the sketch that is placed onto his lap. 

Louis watches with amazement, always loved to peer at Zayn while he draws. 

"Maybe" Louis mumbles, Zayn's pencil skims over the tinted page, Louis' face coming together beautifully by each second.

"Hey Zayn" Louis pokes at Zayn's side, he hums in response. 

"Why do you only draw me?" Louis tilts his head curiously. 

"Because your features are stunning" Zayn let's the edge of his blue colored pencil skim over Louis' left cheekbone. Louis watches with wide eyes and lips agape. 

"But don't you get bored of it?" Louis' thin brows pull together in confusion when Zayn chuckles and shakes his head. Lashes casting long shadows over his olive skin when his eyes close, Louis gasps and leans in to inspect the view. 

"You're very pretty Zayn, why don't you draw yourself?" Louis is sat back onto his calfs, lifting onto hands and knees when Zayn doesn't reply. Peering over the edge of Zayn's sketch pad Louis' eyes are bright and curious, pouting Zayn pushes Louis away with a palm to his forehead, blushing brightly he redirects his eyes. Louis falls onto his back, becoming distracted by the view above him. 

"Hey Zayn" Louis speaks from his position on the grass, outstretched like a starfish Louis raises a hand to play with the bangs that fall over his eyes. The sky is bright with a shade of blue, clouds move by slowly and the sun peeks out from behind one. The tree they are sat under casts a shadow that reaches Louis' shoulders. 

"Yes Louis?" Zayn's tongue is bitten between his teeth, rushing to sketch out the boy in front of him, catching each shade and tint of skin that Louis produces. 

"You colored my eyes blue in that sketch" Louis raises his head and stares between his bent legs at Zayn, "My eyes are yellow today" Louis points at his eyes and lays back sighing. 

"I hate the color yellow" Zayn picks up the blue colored pencil and continues to color in Louis. 

"You like blue?" Louis raises a hand above himself, making small gestures, acting out as if the sky were the stage. 

"Yeah, it's pretty, calms me down" Zayn picks at a yellow star burst and tosses it into the pile of other yellow unwanted candy. 

"But what about green?" Louis' eyes shift to pull at the bright green grass. 

"That's a nice color too" Zayn mumbles. 

"But doesn't blue and yellow make green?" Louis plucks a dandelion from the ground. 

"Yeah, it does" Zayn sighs and shuts his sketch pad. He crawls towards Louis and falls onto his back beside him. 

"I like the color green" Louis crosses his arms behind his head, Zayn turns his head to stare at Louis' side profile. 

"Yeah it's pretty" 

Zayn isn't talking about the color green.


	4. F O U R

Harry Styles 

Harry busies himself with the blunt pencil and scrap paper. Furrowing his brows he sketches out a circle, grunting when it comes out lopsided. He sighs and leans back into his chair. 

"What's wrong babe?" Macy leans in and stares down at Harry's failed attempt, she snickers. 

"Budge off" Harry rolls his eyes and leans back, paper clutched beneath his fingers, he redirects his vision towards the large window. 

"I'm just kidding around, what're you working on?" She tugs at the edge of Harry's sleeve until the boy lays out the paper in front of her to see. 

"I'm just practicing" he hums and wraps his right arm around Macy's waist, she instantly leans in. The bell that signals the end of lunch for multiple students rings. Huffing Harry gathers his books and smacks a kiss to Macy's cheek she smiles and waves her goodbye. 

Harry strolls his way to his English class, grumbling when bumping into a cheery blonde. They yell a sorry while he continues to walk, entering the large classroom his eyes skim for a seat when they suddenly stop on a very familiar brunette. A small grin pulls at his lips when seeing the boy tug on the hat atop his head, he side steps some classmates and sits into the seat in front of the now blue eyed boy. 

Louis looks up flustered, widening his eyes he pauses his hand midair, about to turn a page in his book. 

"Louis, right?" Harry leans his cheek onto his propped up hand. Louis nods slowly, 

"Yes" he mumbles, turning to look at the book beneath him. His eyes are hidden beneath his hair and Harry kinda wants to run his fingers through and push away the lingering pieces to have a clear view of Louis. 

"What're you reading?" Harry pulls the book from the boys' grip, Louis protests softly and shoots his hand out to grab the book. Instead of gripping the book his hand is held up by Harry's own around his wrist, a warming feeling surrounds the area circling Harry's fingers. 

Noticing the light heat Harry pauses his movements, turning to look at Louis' hand he moves in closer. 

"Why are you so warm" Harry brings Louis' thin wrist closer to inspect. From the sudden tug Louis is lifted from his chair a few inches, leaning onto his unoccupied hand, he holds a bothered expression. 

Feeling extremely uncomfortable because of the strangers close proximity. 

"Do you mind letting me go" Louis bluntly states, Harry looks up from his and Louis' hand, he becomes conscious of how close he and Louis are. Not only does he realize how close they are but how purely blue Louis' eyes are, becoming lost in them for a few moments Louis clears his throat. 

"Oh, sorry" Harry bashfully states, slowly placing Louis' wrist down, instantly loosing the comfortable warmth. He shifts in his seat, brows pulling together, wondering why his behavior had changed so suddenly. Not used to being outspoken and close to someone he shakes his head to clear his mind, thinking, 

That was so out of my character. 

°

Louis Tomlinson 

Louis sits atop his familiar large rock, flipping through pages of his book. He sighs and slumps into himself. Zayn hasn't gotten out of school yet, decided to stay after and finish an art project. Attending a different school from your bestfriend really brings your mood down. 

Louis' father had not called him in for dinner yet, which is odd. Staring up at the still bright sky Louis predicts the time to be around four. Biting his bottom lip and rolling it between his teeth, a sudden grunt startles him causing him to bite down and break a bit of skin. A drop of blood fills into his mouth and he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. 

Turning around and curiously glancing at every spot visible Louis hisses when passing his tongue over his red lip. 

"Oh" a surprised voice calls, looking up from his now red stained sweatshirt sleeve, Louis makes eye contact with two of the fairest green eyes he's seen. They seem to glisten with specs of gold dust, reminding him of pixie dust. 

Without thinking he rises from his position and walks with a hop in his step to have a better observation. 

"Zayn would think they're pretty" Louis happily states to no one. 

"M'sorry?" Harry leans back when Louis stands onto the tips of his toes, leaning in even closer although his eyes can only reach Harry's chin. 

"Zayn, my bestfriend, likes to draw pretty things. He says that's why he draws me, but I'm a boy so I don't get why he calls me pretty" Louis gets lost in thought, fingers coming to rest onto his chin, as if he were trying to discover the laws of gravity. 

Nodding slowly, "Okay" Harry holds out the word, glancing back towards his house on the other side of the forest. 

"Oh it's you" Louis finally decides to recognize the familiar face, raising his eyebrows with disinterest he crosses his arms. 

"Your lip is bleeding" Harry blankly states, Louis' eyes snap to meet Harry's. 

"Yeah because you scared m-"

Harry wipes the small droplet of blood with his right thumb. It was a quick swipe of his thumb but he can't help but feel a tingling sensation run up his arm and into every capillary in his chest. He looks away, heating up instantly when Louis' wide eyes stare up at him. 

"Thanks" Louis smiles and pulls at his bottom lip, going cross eyed while trying to see the small cut. Harry almost chokes when Louis brushes the act off, as if it were something that happens everyday. 

"Yeah, no problem" Harry rubs the back of his neck, looking away again and avoiding eye contact. He realizes something quickly when glancing towards Louis. 

"Weren't your eyes yellow?" Harry points, his turn to lean in close. Louis takes a step back quickly. 

"Um, no those were just my contacts" Louis avoids any eye contact. Harry raises a brow smirking slyly when catching Louis fiddling with his fingers. 

"Were they now?" Harry holds the smug expression. Tilting his head when Louis looks down shyly, he quite likes this side of Louis. 

"Yes, but it is no longer important" Louis looks up, determination set in his expression, Harry mocks a shocked look. "Anyway, why are you here" Louis attempts to change the subject. 

"You're asking my why I'm in my backyard?" Harry scrunches his nose in distaste. Louis' lips part in realization a small oh leaving, he turns to look at the house on the opposite side of his part of the forest. The size of the woody area being about the size of a football field, separating two neighborhoods and Harry and Louis are standing right in the middle. 

"Yeah well you're on my side of the forest" Louis pouts, hands on his hips. Harry rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"Fine we'll make a border separating our land" Harry replies and steps over a log that is places horizontally. 

"This is the line" Harry points at the long log. Louis gasps when noticing his favorite boulder is half on Harry's side. 

"I have a complaint" Louis raises his hand as if he were in class. 

"What" Harry kicks at the log, hands tucked into his green jacket. 

"My rock" Louis points at the large platform, "Half of it is on your side" Louis looks back at Harry. 

"Then sit on your side of the rock" Harry crosses his arms. 

"But it's my place to sit, I claimed it" Louis complains. 

"Well now it's mine too" Harry smiles sarcastically, Louis holds himself back from jumping over the log and poking the dimples indenting in Harry's cheek. 

"Have fun" Harry waves, Louis snaps out of his daze. He watches as Harry turns on his heel, ready to head back home. 

"Wait! I'm not satisfied with this!" Louis places his hands onto either side of his mouth while shouting. 

"Seems like a personal problem" Harry exaggeratedly shrugs his shoulders, enough for Louis to catch it. Louis grumbles and stomps his foot. 

°

"Stay just like that Lou" Zayn mumbles, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Louis tries his best to stay still but it proves to be easy from the way he lays on his stomach, head perched onto his folded arms. The long bangs at the front of his fringe fall over his blue eyes. 

"Hey Zayn" Louis nibbles on his healed bottom lip. 

"Yeah?" Zayn looks up from his drawing, full attention on Louis. 

"I've decided that I hate the color green" Louis frowns and lightly lifts his head to only let it fall back onto his arms. Zayn whines, loosing the image of Louis. 

Louis continues to hit his forehead onto the green grass that resembles Harry's eyes too much.


	5. F I V E

Louis Tomlinson 

His mother died when he was at the age of 13, father telling him that mother was going away for a while. He waited and waited, curious as to where his dear mother could be. At the age of fifteen he realized his mother won't be coming back at all. So whenever he walks home from school Louis can't help but glance at children clutching onto their mothers hands. His fingers are clutching onto a packet of candy, specially picked out for Zayn. 

His bag hangs low from his shoulders, hitting against his behind when he walks. He picked out a chocolate bar for himself, chewing on it while looking up at the sky to try to uncover the constellations that are barely visible because of the bright sun. 

Louis sees Zayn leaning against their usual tree. Smiling he runs the rest of the way until he's puffing out breaths and Zayn is stroking his hair. He let's Zayn touch him, because he isn't a stranger and he knows him. It helps him calm down his breathing, head coming to rest again Zayn's chest, he let's out a grunt when the air is pushed out of his chest from Louis' sudden movement. 

"What color are your eyes today" Zayn let's his hand run through Louis' hair until they reach the nape of his neck, resting his hand there. 

"Grey" Louis sighs and inhales the ghosting smell of paint and cologne. 

"I can work with that" Zayn pats the back of his head which signals Louis to take a seat. He follows close behind, sitting against the tree with Louis sitting like a child in front of him. 

"I met someone that I instantly disliked today" Zayn casually brings up conversation while he digs into his satchel, pulling out three pencils and his familiar sketch pad. Louis tilts his head, Zayn was never one to judge so quickly. 

"What did they do?" Louis straightens his head when Zayn's eyes land onto him. Hand halfway in his bag, 

"His outfit resembled the damn sun, like someone tripped and accidently poured a bucket of yellow paint over his body, and he didn't bother washing it out" Zayn sticks his tongue out in disgust while Louis giggles and throws the packet of candy into Zayn's lap, Zayn thanks him with a ruffle to his hair. 

"Don't like him because he wore yellow?" Louis teases. 

"His fingernails were painted black and yellow" Zayn grumbles, palm coming to rest onto his forehead. Louis lifts his brows in surprise. 

"Can boys paint their nails too?" Louis looks down at his hands, nails slowly becoming the color pink. 

"Jesus Lou, that isn't the point" Zayn shakes his head and smiles at Louis' now pink nails. 

"I like it" Louis holds out his hand, fingers fanning out. 

"Looks good Lou" Zayn smiles fondly taking ahold of Louis' hand and pulling him closer. Their knees touch,

"Now stay still, this one is serious" Zayn begins to sketch, starting with the outline of Louis' face and eyes. Louis gives it his all to stay still. 

"You're doing great Lou" Zayn grins, eyes glancing upward at Louis, smile instantly falling when catching the determined look on him. He flushes a deep color, and clears his throat,

"Don't have to look so mean Lou" Zayn grumbles and goes back to sketching. Louis' face instantly softens, moving to apologize but instead is met with an unimpressed stare from Zayn. He nods and returns to his previous position. 

"What was the boys name" Louis softly asks. 

"Hmm?" Zayn bites his bottom lip, focused fully on sketching every strand of hair perfectly because Louis doesn't deserve anything less than perfect. 

"The boy you don't like" Louis pulls at the green grass. Zayn doesn't raise his head. 

"Niall"

°

Louis Tomlinson 

He's sitting atop his favorite rock, rereading spells after spells, changing his hair color from blonde to brown to purple. He doesn't notice Harry taking a seat against a tree on his own side, nor does he notice the way Harry raises both eyebrows in interest when Louis' hair turns an ocean blue. The color blooming from the hairs on the nape on his neck, traveling forward and to the fringe falling over his eyes. The wind flows through it, lifting thin strands of hair for a moment and letting them fall gently. 

Louis picks at a particularly long stand of hair from the front of his head, eyes peering up through his lashes to look at the color. 

"Oh it's blue alright" Harry drones. Louis yelps at his voice and quickly turns, hands scrambling to his head attempting to cover up the color. Without the support of his hands holding him up Louis begins to slip off the rock and fall back onto the grassy floor. But the impact never comes, his eyes are shut tight not giving him the chance to see what exactly happened. The shirt he is wearing is light on his stomach, he uncovers that it feels this way because the cloth is being gripped between Harry's fingers. His legs being the only thing on the rock, Harry has an alert expression.

They're close enough to smell Louis' candy filled breath and Harry's mint gum. While Louis is half off the rock, Harry is half on. Louis giggles, finally seeing Harry show feeling. 

"You're on my side" Louis points at the log, Harry's hand passing the invisible line. 

Harry sighs and pulls Louis fully onto the rock by the shirt. 

"You almost broke your neck, and that's what you're worried about?" Harry releases a deep breath. Louis sits criss crossed, hands coming to fold onto his lap. 

"You have a very serious face" Louis mentions, ignoring the line and sitting on Harry's side. Harry leans onto the boulder, forearms making contact with the rough surface. He looks up at Louis, and the way the blue hair falls over his grey eyes. The sun creates a halo around the younger boy. The forest becoming even prettier as the sun sets. 

"Are those contacts too or can you also change the color" he rolls his eyes. Louis blushes, playing with the edge of his book. 

"And this" Harry snatches the book, flipping through it while Louis doesn't bother on getting it back, "this is a spell book isn't it? Was wondering what these witch craft words were when I first looked" Harry tosses the book back onto Louis' lap. 

"So are you going to make a voodoo doll out of me or show me some sick stuff" Harry hops onto the rock, leaning back onto his elbows beside Louis. He stares at the side of Louis' face, he nudges his leg against Louis. 

"Well?" Harry smirks. 

°

They're sat in the center of the forest, jeans becoming damp from the morning dew of the grass. Louis has his book opened up to a specific page next to him. His smile is excited, creating small crinkles to appear on the corners of both eyes. Harry watches on fondly. 

He hadn't bothered coming up with an excuse, or a lie to brush Harry off. Took the trust from the way Harry was so calm about it and let is fall into place. 

"Show me something cool" Harry perches his arm onto his bent knee, leaning back against one hand. Louis taps his chin with his pointer finger, brows pinching in thought. 

"What would you like to see Hazza?" Louis tilts his head to the side, Harry chooses to ignore the unique nickname. Seems as though Louis is already attached to Harry. 

"Create something" he shrugs, Louis perks up at that. 

"Okay I'm good at that" Louis grins. 

"I bet you are" Harry mumbles, concentrating on how Louis fans out his fingers and cups them around thin air. Not seconds later a light smoke appears from his hand and a burst of orange shoots from the dull fog. A flawless butterfly flying into the air above them.

Harry's jaw drops and a huge smile envelops his face, soon butterfly after butterfly is flying into the smoky air. Louis giggles while Harry shouts in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the story so far.


	6. S I X

Louis Tomlinson

They're sat beside each other, heads turned up to stare at the rising sun. Crickets still shake with sound and birds begin to sing, day coming in slowly. 

Louis glances towards the lazy way Harry reclines. Every now and then getting caught in the act, each time smiling widely and looking back up at the rising sun. Harry shakes his head with an ever soft smile, barely visible to the eye, but there in the way it feels on his face. 

He's happy, finding a friend other than Zayn. Nothing against his best friend, but there's something about Harry that makes him feel giddy and happy that sometimes he forgets how to breathe.

They've come to this setting, Harry deciding to take a morning walk, feet coming to a stop right in front of the log that separates an unfamiliar half. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, he sighs and turns to take a seat onto his side of the large boulder. Not minutes later a known presence sits beside him, not having to turn around, he recognizes the familiar buzz of Louis' magic. 

It clashes with his own unknown aroma, creating a burst of calm sentiment. Louis stiffles a smile, when watching every drooping flower turn upwards and towards the glowing sky. Harry watches along lazily, eyes always catching a bright glint when scrutinizing Louis. Multiple colors of every shade possible evolves in front of his sight. 

Harry leans over to pick at a bright blue flower that had just twisted up from the wet soil, it glistens with a somewhat glittery powder. His pointer finger and thumb roll the stem and he watches the way it emits the shining powder, slowly falling onto his skinny black jeans. 

Glancing towards Louis, he seems to still be enveloped by growing even more flowers. Without thinking, leaning over the invisible line, body weight supported by one hand he tucks the flower behind Louis' right ear. Louis looks up at the contact, lips agape in surprise and eyes matching the flower. His fringe falls over his eyes, eyelashes fluttering, Harry's fingers instanctly raise to push the loose pieces of hair beside the flowers stem. 

Louis' hair is light and silky just like the rest of him, the familiar tingling of warmth travels up Harry's fingers and sets a low shiver into his spine. Louis feels it the same, head becoming fuzzy, he blames it on the warmth of Harry's fingers. Except when catching Harry's eyes with his own, it moves down and into his chest. His eyes widen and he exclaims, 

"Hazza, do you have magic too? Did you make a butterfly? I felt it in my head but now it's here" he jabs his thumb into his chest and stares down at his torso. Harry tilts his head in confusion, sitting back onto his side. 

"I'm pretty sure I don't have magic Lou" Harry softly smiles and pets the top of Louis' head. Louis jumps up in excitement, 

"There it is again" Louis raises his hand to run his fingers through his hair, maybe a butterfly with show up. Pouting when finding nothing there, he turns to observe Harry, 

"It's probably just you" Harry mumbles and leans back onto his hands. 

Maybe it is just me 

Louis thinks. 

The conversation is dropped after the short outburst, bodies returning to their calm state. Harry leaves after a few seconds, claiming that it's almost time to get to school. 

Louis sighs at the thought of it, falling back onto the platform he breathes in  and let's out a groan to block out every noise. Trudging towards his home, he doesn't spot his father's car in its usual place. 

He could use a long walk. 

°

Harry Styles 

"You need to watch your grades" the young professor grumbles quietly, head tilted downwards. Harry sighs and does not bother replying, turning his head to look anywhere but the person in front of him. 

"Did you hear?" His hand makes contact with Harry arm. 

"Yes, I'm not deaf" Harry turns to walk away, already fed up. 

"Harry, I'm not done speaking to you" the professor calls, sighing when Harry doesn't turn. 

The cafeteria is full when he enters, eyes drifting towards his table to catch Macy staring back softly. A smile pulls at his lips when recognizing the green sweater that is wrapped around her small body. 

He's weaving through tables when bumping into a soft stance. His head turns to face the person, lifting an amused brow when landing on a pouting Louis. 

"Excuse me" Louis grumbles and hugs the bag of snacks to his chest. 

"Do you really need three chocolate muffins" Harry tugs at the black bag, Louis flushes hotly and turns to face the ground. 

"I don't eat them at onc- would you like one?" Louis doesn't offer any time for an answer and instead is shoving a wrapped muffin into Harry's large palm. He's gone before Harry gets the chance to thank him. 

Now that he thinks about it all, he has never seen Louis eat in the lunchroom. Letting his hands drop to his sides he continues his way towards his table. 

"Who was that?" Macy pulls away from the hug she initiated. 

"A friend" Harry places the muffin onto the clean surface in front of him. He isn't a fan of chocolate but ends up eating every crumb. 

Louis Tomlinson 

Louis is seated on his own when two classmates walk up to him, a girl and a boy. The boy sports a green jacket while the girl pulls at the edges of her shorts. Louis pauses mid bite, the muffin held between three fingers. Both stop when standing in front of him. 

"Hey, I'm Kassie" she holds her hand out, the opposite placed onto her hip confidently. Louis nods and turns back to his muffin, she scrunches her brows and pulls back her hand. 

"Mason, but you can call me whatever you like" Mason takes a seat onto one of the many chairs circulating the circular table, placed in the art room. 

Louis looks up when noticing that both students have not left yet, he shuffles in his seat and places his folded hands into his lap, he turns to face Mason. 

"Is there anything you need?" Louis timidly asks. Mason's head snaps upwards, grey eyes peering into Louis. 

"Yeah actually, we do need a bit of help" he smiles, it feels a bit unsettling. 

"You see the thing is" Kassie begins to speak, "We have a friend and I think you might know him" she pulls out a seat and sits, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she places her chin onto the palm of her hand. 

"Okay" Louis nods and stares at them dumbfoundedly. 

"Yes, do you know Harry?" Kassie plays with strands of her own hair, Louis instantly perks up at the sound of Harry's name. 

"I know Harry" Louis nods and smiles widely. 

"That's great! Then can you maybe tell him that Kassie and Mason said hi?" She speaks slowly, as if Louis is from a foreign country and can't understand the English language. 

Louis nods, oblivious to the suspicious situation. They both smile and begin a casual conversation, asking Louis questions like what classes does he have and his passions. He leaves out the part that his eyes aren't actually hazel. 

He feels satisfied, being able to make many friends in a short amount of time is making his school life alot more interesting, he adds Mason and Kassie to the list of friends he has memorized, right under Harry's name. 

They parted ways once the signaling bell rang, Kassie with a friendly wave and Mason with a wink. Louis watches as the boy struts down the hallway in long strides. His leather boots hitting the floor lightly, jeans rolled up right above his shoes, and striped shirt slightly tucked into his pants. Louis decides that his green jacket is his favorite thing about Mason. 

°

Louis rushes through the teenage infested hallway. A small grin on his pink lips, excitement bubbling up in his stomach. Zayn had texted him that he was dismissed earlier than usual and came to pick him up. The sun beats down on every person that lounges outside the school, groups separating into their rightful places. Each leaning against brick walls or expensive cars, Harry watches as Louis walks through the large lot with no one at his side. Head held up high and happy smile resting over his face. 

A smile tugs at his lips when Louis slightly bumps into a shorter girl, she slowly becomes flustered and apologizes repeatedly when having a closer look at Louis' features. Louis smiles and let's out an enchanting giggle. They exchange waves and Louis is off. 

Harry leans back onto the parked sports car his father had bought him. Letting the group in front of him continue their laughs and shouts, seeming like he's paying them no mind as his eyes follow something much more pleasant. 

About twenty parked cars away, Zayn copies Harry's stance. Effortlessly leaning back onto a larger car, his hands are occupied by a pencil and notepad. Whispers are shared, confusion as to who this attractive male is and if he will hopefully be attending their specific school. Louis finally reaches his best friend, a sigh of relief of having something familiar so close. He doesn't resist when Zayn stands up straight and spreads his arms. 

Louis slumps into him, hands going around Zayn's waist. 

"Missed you, blue" Zayn mumbles into the side of Louis' head. Louis looks up at him, eyes glinting against the sun, blinking twice, once reopening his eyes the original color expands from his pupil and outwards. Zayn smiles as the light blue comes back out. 

Harry watches the exchange with confusion, face still expressionless. Taking in Zayn's features and comparing them to the soft thing that is Louis. What is a rough and bad looking boy doing with the most mellow thing created. He looks away when catching the way the leather clad boy guides Louis towards the passenger seat, and how brightly Louis smiles. 

That late afternoon, Louis sits atop the large boulder that is placed in the forest located behind his house. Flicking his red hair out of his eyesight, he shyly looks down at his fingers. He waits for Harry's emergance, the first five minutes turn into twenty which then rise to forty. 

The sun had already set, and crickets are beginning their first musical performance. Louis' shoulders slump forward, an unfamiliar feeling settles into his bones. The bright red in his hair transforms into an ink black, the flowers that were sprouted that morning droop to the floor and his eyes dull into a dark blue.


	7. S E V E N

Harry Styles 

"I'm making dinner, are you joining me" he speaks through Harry's bedroom door, forehead resting onto the wooden slab. He doesn't bother adding enthusiasm into his statement, already expecting Harry's answer. 

"I'll be busy later" Harry's muffled voice states, he sighs face falling towards the ground, light curly hair falls over his dark blue eyes. 

"You never eat dinner with your older brother" he emphasizes the word 'brother'. He could almost feel the way Harry rolls his eyes from the way it becomes silent. 

"Another day, Sky" Harry mumbles, typing away at his phone screen. Skylar frowns, a small fire burning in the middle of his heart, hearing his childhood name coming from Harry's mouth brings multiple flashbacks. 

"You said that last time" Skylar takes a step back. 

"Another day" Harry repeats with disinterest. Skylar sighs, shaking his head he throws the kitchen rag over his shoulder, making his way back to the cooking dinner. 

Harry lays back, arms outstretched on either side, his eyes flinch towards the hanging digital clock. Sitting up his feet ruffle the white blankets at the edge of his bed as he stands. 

The only sound being the light taps of his steps. Black boots are pulled on and a rough jacket pulled over his shoulders. 

He's quick to leave his room, and quick to exit the house, the only noise left behind is his brother calling his name. His hood is pulled over his head, and he is off walking towards anywhere but the forest. 

°

Louis Tomlinson 

The sheets are warm under his small profile, anxious shocks are running through his body, attempting to figure out how to turn back the color of his hair and eyes. 

Both being a dry color rather then the light things they are. Dull aches are felt from beneath his skin an unfamiliar distance from him and his magic. Anger fueling his insides with burning fire. His confusion and irritation grows by each passing second, why can't he turn back? Where is his magic? And why is he feeling so hopeless. 

He caves into himself, the white cloth of his shirt pulling against his back, and arms. 

Sighing he pushes himself up off the bed that has been keeping him hostage for the last four hours. The wall length mirror hanging from four nails stares back at him when his body stretches in full height. His room is dark and warm, making his mood drop even more, taking a seat onto the carpeted wooden floor his eyes shut in concentration. If he could just put enough energy maybe he can connect with his magic a bit better. 

Nothing improves, instead his panic rises a bit more. Shooting up he rushes towards his window, maybe sunlight will help. 

His harsh breathing fogs up the cold glass, his panting slows down to a stop. The trees sway from a gentle breeze. The large forest is seated into its usual place. Turning away he runs through his open door, rushes down the stairs and tugs on the handle of the glass door that is keeping him from the green mass of trees. 

When the door chooses to slide open a low wind enters the house, making thin hairs at the top of his head flow. His breathing had calm down intensively. With bare feet he walks across the spans of his backyard, past the tire swing and white painted benches that are beginning to chip. 

The soil is moist underneath his feet, and the birds are no longer chirping. He comes to a realization at how late it actually is. Spotting his boulder a few feet away his body goes lax. 

The rock is cold underneath his exposed thighs. Stars shine too brightly for their own good without knowing they will someday burn out. He stares up at them, pity filling up his stomach and chest. 

A buzzing is felt from within himself, it tickles every part. Makes his head fuzzy with happiness and relief. Could his magic be back already? A sigh is heard from behind him, the smile that had shown up without him knowing drops. 

His neck turns with his head, glancing back he meets his favorite color. Louis doesn't show his excitement or happiness, instead turns back to face the small pond that floats with lillies. Knees push up against his chest, chin propping between them and arms circling himself. 

Boots scruff and crush down on leaves, Harry lazily leans back onto the large rock. He doesn't look back at Louis but Louis stares at the back of his head. Watches how Harry pushes his hood off his head and watches his curls fall at the nape of his neck. 

Intranced in the way Harry shrugs off his jacket, gets interrupted when something is thrown over his head. 

"It's cold, put it on" Harry's voice is deep and soothing. Louis feels a weight lift off his chest, he pouts. Not wanting to remove the cloth off his head, he continues to bask in the warmth and smell of Harry's shampoo and cologne. 

The jacket slides down his back until it is perfectly positioned, Louis opens his eyes to see Harry retracting his hands until they stop midway and come back to adjust the hood over Louis' head. 

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers, without an explanation Louis somehow understands his apology. 

"It's okay" Louis nods and looks away, eyes peering down at his fingernails. Curious as to where Harry was all this time. 

"Where?" Louis mumbles, stretching his fingers out and seeing if any golden dust emits. 

"With my girlfriend" his voice is soft, almost in a curious way. 

"You never said you had one" Louis perks up at the thought of a relationship. Always wondered about them, how it would feel to be in one with someone. 

"Didn't count it as important" Harry doesn't say a word when he hops onto the rock beside Louis. 

"What do you do?" The way he tilts his head makes Harry want to protect him from everything terrible in the world. 

"When you're in a relationship you show affection" Harry shrugs, stares at the small blue flower that had somehow made it's way into the pond. 

Louis' brows furrow in concentration, show affection? Do people in relationships have the right to do that? Is it wrong to show affection towards a friend?

Harry notices the stingy expression, a tiny grin pulling at the edge of his lips. He leans in slowly, until he comes in contact with Louis' ear. He doesn't say a word until Louis becomes fidgety from his curiousness. 

"Like kissing" Harry whispers, as if it were something forbidden to be spoken about. Louis gasps and puts both hands over his mouth. His eyes are wide when Harry pulls away, a humorous look in his eyes. 

"You do that?" Louis whispers harshly, Harry doesn't hold back the loud chuckle that bubbles up his throat. 

"When you like someone alot, you may want to kiss them" Harry explains, Louis stays shocked, wheels turning in his head. 

If you like someone, you kiss them?

Their moods improve as they talk about the most random things possible. Both don't realize the time that is one in the morning. Louis wears the large jacket happily, feels lighter as each minute passes, feels complete whenever Harry almost fully smiles. 

While Louis rambles on about anything, Harry leans back against both palms, head thrown back to stare up at the sky above but to listen to the soft rasp of Louis' gentle voice. His eyes would slowly move back to the expressions Louis holds when his voice becomes a little louder from excitement. 

He would realize the trance he'd fall into every time he took time to evaluate the kind of person Louis is. Stares at him a bit too long, but brushes it off way too easily. 

When the sun reaches the thin horizon that separates night from day. Their voices have already become soft whispers. Louis becomes drowsy with sleep, hands curled up into the black jacket. 

"Red suits you" Harry's eyes are closed when he speaks, stray curls falling over thick lashes. Louis decides that he likes this look on him. 

"Red?" Louis shuffles closer, enough to have an inch between their legs. 

Harry lazily turns so that his head is still tilted back. One eye slowly opening until that is all he puts effort into. The light orange of the rising sun drowns the pale column of his exposed neck. A faint bruise at the beginning of his jawline towards his ear. 

Louis only stares back, no expression stitched onto his face. 

"You'll find out later" Harry answers, he stands onto the green ground shoves his hands into black jeans that are snagged lower onto his hips. Without words they're enveloped between Louis' thick thighs. 

Louis only looks ahead, gulping back the lump in his throat that rises whenever he's too close to someone. His favorite color stares down at him, head tilted to the side as if waiting for a reaction from the younger boy. 

His hands pull themselves from the tight confines of his jeans, they land on the coats opening, hands gripping onto either sides. Louis looks down at the knuckles digging into his chest, the coat is slowly pushed off his shoulders, Harry's body becoming closer and closer until the black cloth bunches up at Louis' wrists. 

Noses centimeters apart Louis suddenly remember what Harry had said before. His eyes shut at an almost leisurely pace. The light wind whispers soft hums of satisfaction. It all ends with one word,

"Louis?" Harry's hands are pulled away from his wrists. Louis' eyes snap open, frantically searching Harry's face. 

"I need my coat" Harry nudges his arm. 

"Oh! Yeah, here you go" Louis quickly pulls at the jacket, letting his hands free. His arms outstretch themselves until they hit Harry's chest. Harry's fingers circle his delicate wrists. 

"Thank you" Harry nods. 

"I'll see you later" Harry waves his ringed fingered hands, Louis let's out a deep breath when he is no longer in sight. 

Later that morning Louis lays onto his white sheets, exhaustion filling his senses. Only having a few hours to spare with sleep before his alarm rings for school. Sliding off the pillowed mattress his knees slide against the soft carpet as he crawls toward his brown dresser. His hand stops midway in crawl, seeming like a cat getting caught doing mischivious actions. 

The red strands of hair falling over blue eyes reflects back at him. The wall length mirror doing justice for the light eyed boy. 

His magic had returned. 

He had come to a realization that he had touched somebody else's property that had been worn. Usually being disgusted by the thought he hadn't noticed how comfortable he was around Harry. 

He sits with crossed legs in front of his reflection, toying with the red hair that had suited him so well. 

°

"He makes me want to quit that class" Zayn grumbles as he aggressively presses onto the plain paper. 

"What's his obsession with yellow anyway? It's such an ugly color, he literally only paints with yellow, and his hair! Who would even do that to themselves?! Gosh I hope h-" the loud snap of a pencil breaking brings both boys attention to it. 

"Oops" Louis laughs at the look on Zayn's face, he gasps as an idea is pulled. 

"Hey Zayn" Louis rolls towards Zayn's side. 

"Yes Lou?" Zayn mumbles as he attempts to place both broken piece together. Louis reaches over and places his pointer and thumb finger onto opposite pieces, a thin smile appearing as the pencil mends back together. 

"May I kiss you?" Louis smiles brightly, the pencil that was once fixed is now broken again, red flushes over Zayn's face. His hand comes up to block the heat, 

"W-what?! Lou don't say stuff like that!" Zayn whines and quickly moves away. 

"But I like you" Louis pouts and crosses his arms. 

"No! You only do that to people you have a crush on" Zayn chuckles and let's the blush fall towards his neck. 

"But I thought you kiss someone because you like them" Louis' thin brows furrow. 

"Jesus! Where did you hear that?"


	8. E I G H T

Harry Styles 

When lunch time comes around, Harry is seated into his usual seat with the usual people. The group of friends he associates with have all become used to his expressionless aura. His arms are coated with a jean jacket that is slightly rolled up at the wrists. 

His tattoos exposed to wandering eyes. His own making a tradition to scan the place subtly in search of an overly happy boy. Each and every day. Three more hours of lectures and messages sent between friends pass. He has not yet caught a brunette boy in his sights. 

The last class of the day creeps on to him slowly and the pressure of being seated for many hours have finally taken a toll on Harry. He excuses himself and sighs out a breath of relief when the heavy door of the classroom shuts behind him. Turning his head both ways he concludes the halls as vacant. Large windows line both sides of the walls encasing metal doors. 

The windows are strategically placed between every couple of lockers, allowing sunlight to spill in heaps. Leather boots begin to move towards the right side, hands digging themselves into a faded jean jacket. He stops halfway, stance relaxed, the rectangular window that is agape and flowing with a breeze too soft exists with no suspicion. 

His forearm begins to move, leaning itself onto the metal sill. The thin white shirt that covers his torso does nothing on protecting him from the light cold. Lazily chewing on the bright yellow gum he waits for the comfortable figure beneath him to notice. 

Recognizing Louis' obliviousness he leans in further, his head and arms out of the window. Propping his chin onto his palm he watches as Louis mouths words to himself as he reads the book he always seems to carry around. The fingertips of his right hand are centimeters away from the top of Louis' head. He takes note of the dark color of his hair. 

The even tan that coats the back of his neck contrasts against the white shirt he is wearing, Harry finds it slightly fascinating. Reaching forward his fingers twitch to press against any part of Louis' skin, he withdraws. 

"Shouldn't you be in class" Harry murmurs. Louis gasps, tilts his head to look back at his closest friend. They stare at one another, a bright smile on one and an amused spark in the other. 

"I don't have class right now" Louis replies with a gentle blink in his eyes. Harry tilts his head to a small degree, drawn to the way the long lashes casts shadows over Louis' cheeks, reminding him of the wet mascara that smears Macy's eyes. 

He realizes the resemblance between Louis and Macy, their bright eyes, brown hair and the similar light that illuminates off their smiles. Louis hums a small tune under his breath that looses itself in the light wind. Louis glances back up, a grin shaping his face into something that should not make your heart burn up in blue flames.

Harry has come to a conclusion that proves how much brighter Louis' eyes are than Macy's. How softer his hair looks and how unique his smile is. 

"I would go home if I had a free hour" Harry straightens up, shoves his hands back into his pockets. 

"I'll have nothing to do" Louis shuts the book that lays neglected onto his lap. His shoes scrape against the cement as he stands, he brushes off any unwanted residue from his dark pants. 

"Make something pretty" 

°

Louis Tomlinson 

Creating something pretty has not been difficult before. With an empty mind and buzzing hands Louis has no inspiration. Circling the small space in his room while fidgeting with hands he plans to do exactly what Harry had said. 

Mumbling to himself he enters the bathroom that is connected to his room. The walls and floors are lined with the bright color of white, accompanying with a spotless bathtub. He sighs, leaning over the linoleum tub. Small drops of water fall into the drain in a perfect angle. His eyes widen in thought, rushing towards the metal knob he twists it to full power, the water rushes out in large gallons. 

Plugging the tub with a rubber stopper that looks like the top of a champagne bottle. He sits back onto the cool floor, waiting for the tub to fill completely. Louis' eyes wander the room as if it were his first time there. Takes in the empty pots of soil that are placed beside either side of the tub, he had failed to fill with thousands of flowers. 

Shuffling over to it slowly, his palm rests over the damp dirt that still hasn't dried out yet. Knowing that one day it will be filled with life. The soft heat emitting from his palm colors the soul a light orange, instantly the stem of a green plant shoots through his slightly parted fingers, it grows tall and lanky so that it provides a shade over the rising water. 

He does the same to every clay pot surrounding the tub, and soon he finds himself in a small garden. 

Petals of different types of flowers appear in thin air and they soon fall into the lukewarm water that had finally reached the top, everything slowly coming together. Louis takes the time to admire the rare colors by guessing exactly which flower it came from. He picks at a white delicate one, lifting it from the water, it drips with the clear liquid. 

"Lily" he whispers. 

The tub filled with flowers remains still as he lifts himself. His father won't be home until a couple of hours, reassuring safety, running out to the hall that holds many wooden doors he lays himself flat. Shutting his eyes, he let's the fuzzy feeling fill every sense. Vines wrap around wrists and ankles and the rich smell of pollen fills every corner of the house. One his eyes snap awake, with pupils blow wide he sighs in satisfaction of making something pretty. 

The loud glide of a door opening against wooden floors fills the area up the stairs to the second floor. His sensitive ears pick up the sound easily. He scurries up onto his feet flowers floating up into the air because of the sudden movement. 

"Louis! You home?" The sound of his father's voice tenses his spine, he rushes to the top of the stairs. 

"I'm here" he calls down, his father looks up from his boots that are being pushed off his feet. 

"What's that in your hair?" The man's brows pull together, hands landing onto his hips. Louis' hand raises to search the top of his head, his fingers come in contact with a soft thin object. Bringing it down and in front of his face he recognizes the white Lily. 

"It's a flower" he bites his bottom lip. 

"Right" his father nods his head once and moves to walk away with a shake of his head, Louis let's out a small sigh. His head tilts to glance at the small garden that is slowly disintegrating into sparkly dust. A small frown pulls at his lips, all that work for nothing. 

The pads of his socked feet picks up at some of the dust when walking through the fading flowers. Into his room and straight through the glass doors that lead to a small balcony. His arms let themselves fall onto the fence that keeps him from falling. The setting sun brings the night closer and closer, eyes drinking in every speck of star matter. Trapping them into the light blue abyss where they will forever shine infinitely. 

Swinging his legs over the wooden railing, he let's his feet swing in mid air. An excited smile lifting each side of his lips when he looks down at the grassy ground. Lashes brush against the very beginning of his cheekbones when his eyes shut. 

"You don't plan on jumping, right?" The voice comes from below, he leans over to make contact with the boy from the other side of the woods. 

Louis shakes his head side to side smiling down at Harry, with rosy cheeks and icy fingertips. 

 

Harry Styles 

He's jealous of the wind that ripples through the clothes Louis had picked out. Watching how Louis slowly straddles the white fence and grins down at him. 

"Why are you here?" He says it with a genuine curiousness, not to offend Harry nor push him away. Harry's eyes glance toward the sparkly dust that is falling onto the ground from the socks Louis sports. 

"You weren't at the rock" Harry does nothing to move closer from Louis' retreating form. Instead follows how the skin of his legs resembles smooth leather. 

"Come see what I made" Louis whisper shouts with a childish nature. Harry stares up at the spot Louis once sat. 

"Louis" Harry calls softly. A head pops over the white fence once again, Louis hums a small "Yes?". 

"I can't fly" he rocks back onto the heels of his boots, a secret smile lifting the light in his aura. Louis' head tilts to the side, 

"You're right" Louis looks down at the bottom of his feet, sliding his right leg through the space between every white stick that entraps him. His heel hits against the outside of his balcony, more dust falling onto the ground. It brightens the color of the grass and adds a sweet smell. 

Harry raises a brow when the thin piece of grass grows into a much longer version of itself. Branching off of the ground and towards the sky. Harry follows along until it reaches Louis' outstretched hand, wrapping itself gently around every finger. 

Two more follow after slowly, his gaze automatically shifts toward the endearing expression Louis wears. Every atom of his being compressed into brown hair and blue eyes that should be compared to the most pigmented body of water in every cliche way. But the only thing that it reminds Harry of is the never ending spans of the sky going deeper and deeper into space.

He thinks about the wish he had asked for on his thirteenth birthday, to one day lose himself in space. He thinks he might have found every matter existing in the place above the sky in one person.


	9. N I N E

Louis Tomlinson 

Louis has never been in an awkward situation, usually taking the easy route in every obstacle. He did not expect his Wednesday afternoon to consist of an annoyed Zayn and an arrogant personified sun. His lips are parted with pure admiration for the boy that randomly landed onto the grass beside Zayn. 

With a "You're good at this, mind helping a man out" and a shove of a sketchpad and yellow sharpie into Zayn's hands. His panicked eyes land onto the yellow inked writing tool, a grimace pulling at his face. 

"What are you doing" Zayn drips with attitude, dropping the supplies into the boy's lap, his hair resembling a sunflower. Louis watches the exchange intently, a large smile brightening his face instantly. 

"Do you not remember me?" The boy squints, offended. 

"It's me, Niall, you broke my yellow crayon when I threw it at you" Niall lifts his hand to pat the top of Zayn's head, Louis catches the black nail polish that shines against the sun's rays. His eyes widen, 

"Niall!" He shouts. 

"You called?" Niall turns to face Louis, bringing his legs closer to himself. His hands grip onto the yellow skinny jeans that wrap around his legs. 

"You're Niall!" Louis points at the blue eyed boy, leaning onto his hands to gape at the shining metal that pokes out from under and over his right eyebrow. 

"Zayn doesn't like you because you wear too much yellow" Louis brings easy conversation, shifting forward and sitting onto the back of his calf's. He takes Niall's hands and slides his finger tips over the smooth black of his nails. 

"Louis you don't say that" Zayn whispers, face flushed with red, he waits for Niall's reaction. Louis doesn't apologize, simply looks up at Zayn from underneath his lashes innocently. 

"I like yellow" Niall responds, a smile lifting his top lip, a bright set of teeth exposed. Louis' knees would buckle if he were standing. Louis lifts his eyes to stare at the black and white striped shirt that covers Niall's torso. 

"I like green" Louis responds happily. Niall nods along as if it were the most interesting idea in the world. Zayn sighs and drop his head into his hands. Niall turns to look at Zayn, 

"So will you help? I'll repay you" Niall doesn't bother pulling his hands from Louis' grasp. 

"What is it that you need help with" Zayn sighs exaggeratedly. 

"I can't draw realistically, and I know you can't paint if your life depended on it" Niall tilts his head to the side, mocking Zayn with his eyes. Louis busies himself with the color on Niall's fingers. 

"You've told me many times, my painting skills are sh-" Zayn glances at Louis, 

"Bad" Zayn continues. 

"Yes, and I hope you have considered the thought" Niall nods, staring back down at Louis curiously. 

"Don't insult my skills when you make a human's eye resemble a women's genitals" Zayn whispers, brows furrowing. Niall let's his mouth fall open, hand retracting to land on his chest. 

"Do not talk so carelessly about a women's genitalia" Niall huffs, and stands onto his feet. Louis looks up from his seat on the ground, already longing for Niall's pale hands. 

"Do you plan on helping me or not" Niall places his hands onto his hips, pierced eyebrow raising. 

"You'll complete my painting, correct?" Zayn narrows his eyes. 

"It's a deal" Niall nods his head once a determined expression set,

"Let get going then" Niall turns on his heel and lifts his hand to wave them along. 

"Where are we going? Weren't we going to finish our project?" Zayn scurries upwards, quickly shoving his supplies into his brown bag. Slinging the thin strap over his shoulder he rushes to Niall's retreating side. 

He stops midway, and rushes back to retrieve a giggly Louis. 

"I need inspiration!" Niall shouts and twirls in a circle before continuing to run towards his destination, Zayn and Louis jog after him. 

 

They end up by the large body of water that separates two bodies of land. The train tracks that line parallel each other are either harboring a still train or holding nothing at all. Louis does not hold back his adventurous instincts and hops onto the metal railing of the tracks. 

Arms sprawled out on either side, he shakes from his balancing form. Zayn and Niall had run off and under a stone bridge where they began their intake of 'inspiration'. 

Zayn had complained when Niall had pulled out a yellow bottle of spray paint from the bag that was tucked in between two stone walls. Becoming extremely bored, Louis had taken it upon himself to have a small adventure. The tracks that lead to multiple parts of town were used as a map. 

He had reached a wooden deck that hovered above the water, his eyes instantly moved onto the stone wall that separates the beach and deserted road. Louis climbed over the slightly tall wall, standing onto his feet and beginning his walk, the sand of the beach and cement of the road being in his line of sight at once. 

His small walk was soon interrupted by loud laughter and cheers. His small form stopped and turned at the direction of the noise. A group of close friends ran by him, the boys sprinting towards the entrance of the beach while the girls laughed and were left behind. 

Ignoring his existence they all jogged past without a bat of an eye, laughter filling the air in loud bursts. A faint smile lifted the edge of his lips, his arms hang loosely at his sides as his eyes followed the group that was now on the beach. 

"Such a small world, isn't it" Harry grins, tilting his head to the side. Louis hops down and leans against the wall. 

"Why weren't you running?" Louis' legs swing softly, each foot thumping against the cement. 

"Why run if I was getting there anyways?" Harry let's his eyes fall onto the long socks that embrace Louis' calf's. 

"Why are you here anyways, all alone too" Harry steps closer, hands landing on either side of Louis' thighs. Louis moves back as Harry leans in. 

"I was with Zayn and Niall" Louis nods once and ducks underneath Harry's arm, freeing himself from the close proximity that was making him feel a little uncomfortable, Harry notices the action. 

"Is Zayn the one you always talk about, your bestfriend?" Harry crosses his arms and leans back onto the wall, he watches Louis place one foot in front of the other. Following the white line that lines the street. 

"Yes, Zayn is the best" Louis nods, Harry hums. 

"Harry!" The feminine voice snaps them out of their daze. Their heads turn to stare at the brown haired girl, Macy waves her hands above her head a wide smile lighting her features. 

Louis grins at the floral pattern that lines her bathing suit. Harry lifts a hand and waves back, a nod of his head reassures her. She slowly retreats her hands when her eyes land on Louis, turning towards her group of friends she jogs off. 

"Isn't she cold?" Louis asks. 

"I'm sure she is" Harry glances towards her, a fond spark mixed into his expression. 

"So why come to the beach?" Louis begins to walk towards the deck, Harry silently follows. 

"That's what makes it fun, doing something even though it's not really appropriate at the time" Harry explains, Louis nods along listening to every word. 

"I think I understand" they reach the wooden board walk, legs taking them to the very end where water laps onto your body if you were to emerge yourself into the water. 

Louis let's himself sit onto the dry wood, legs hanging off the edge he leans back onto the palms of his hands. Harry watches his face instead of the light sky. Observes the way Louis forms a circle with his hand and let's one eye open to peer through. His very own telescope. 

The shore line is sharp enough to distribute it from the sky. Both slathered with the same color of Louis' eyes when his mood drops to a zero. Pale yet extremely pleasant to look at. The sun does slight justice to the calm waters, slightly lighting the surface for it to appear as if a thin sheet of glass were floating atop. 

Harry let's himself sit beside Louis, gaining a small smile from the boy when their fingers brush. 

 

Harry Styles 

The small thought lingers inside his head, weighing if it were worth asking. The curiosity nudging him at his ribs, 

"Louis, do you know what Mysophobia is" his question is answered quick enough when Louis' legs stop swinging. Harry turns to the now stiff boy, lips shut and staring out at the sky. Louis pulls his hands onto his lap. 

"But I'm better now" His fingers twitch as they play with each other. 

"When were you diagnosed" Harry's voice continues to carry out calmly, calm enough to keep Louis still. If it weren't because Harry was Harry, he would have been on his way back to Niall and Zayn. 

"When I was thirteen" Louis recites it as if he had said it millions of times before. 

"How bad was it" the concern is obvious in Harry's voice. Louis' feet resume their swinging. 

"I would wear gloves everywhere I went, I didn't like eating at restaurants and I hated being touched" The first sign of weakness was exposed to Harry, the kind that makes a lump rise in your throat and the one that makes your chest ache. Because a person is feeling an emotion that is not happiness. 

"You still hate being touched" Harry mumbles, unsure of the thought when thinking about how Zayn and Louis act around each other. 

"Sometimes" Louis answers quietly. 

"Then I will help you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Styles**

"From one to ten, one being the least difficult, in order, list off things that are hard to do" Harry sits atop the boulder, legs folding onto each other. He balances a notebook on one knee and faces Louis' mirroring form. He has come to a conclusion as to why his first instinct was to help Louis in anything he needed saving from. 

 

His lack of a psychology degree drives a small road of insecurity through him, not wanting to cross any limits with Louis. That is a huge red flag for himself. 

 

The crease between Louis' eyebrows signals off hard thinking. 

 

"Holding hands" Louis turns to face the rock, scratching the rough surface with his fingernail. 

 

Harry looks up at him, a small grin spreading over his features. 

 

"We'll work on that" his pencil skims over the lined paper, neat writing created slowly yet effortlessly. Placing the task at the according number. 

 

"Sharing food" Louis nods his head once a soft smile permanently inked onto his lips. 

 

"Only share food with the people you are close to, Lou" Harry mumbles, Louis gives another nod a soft tint resting upon his cheeks. Harry's gaze does a double take when he notices the light color over Louis' face. A smug feeling wells up throughout his whole body, knowing only one thing, he'd like to see that look many more times. 

 

"Sharing bed's" Louis mumbles, climbing off the rock and crouching by the small pond, surrounded by the flowers he had grown himself. All their very own bright color. His hand gently hovers over the light water, barely touching the wet bonds of hydrogen and oxygen. 

 

 

"What else Louis" Harry moves to his side, notebook dangling from his fingers over the pond. 

 

"Touching others belongings" Louis swirls a finger into the water. 

 

"You wore my jacket" Harry reminds him, 

 

"It smelt nice" Louis pouts stubbornly. 

 

"Touching others belongings, except Harry's" Harry smiles writing the words onto the paper, dimples becoming bolder when a nudge is felt on his shoulder. 

 

"That's all I can think of" Louis sighs sadly, unable to fulfill Harry's wishes. 

 

"We'll fill them in as we go" Harry stands and brushes the dirt that clings onto his jeans off. 

 

**Louis Tomlinson**

 

A happy feeling wells up in Louis' chest at the word 'we'. Not ever had a person decided to help him with the small issue. Throughout the years he's only had himself but somehow he had met someone as amazing as Harry. 

 

"Why don't we get started?" Harry tugs at the sleeves of his black jacket, beanie exposing some of the curliest stands of hair. 

 

"Where are we going?" Louis rises from his spot on the floor, hands balling up in the long sleeves of his pale sweater. Seems as though he is being dragged along alot these days. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Harry shoves his hands into his pockets, a small smile lighting his senses. 

 

"Kind of" Louis moves closer. 

 

"Then let's make dinner" Harry begins to walk away and towards his own home, Louis stutters in his movements. A bright idea coming to mind. 

 

"Can Zayn come? And Niall?" Louis excitedly exclaims from behind Harry, the older boy turns to face the shorter, an unsure look written all over. 

 

"It's going to be just us for now" Harry resumes his long strides. Louis answers with a gentle 'okay'. 

 

With a lack of transportation they walk side by side to the nearest grocery store. Along the way Harry doesn't hide the small doting he has for the boy. He learns that Louis gets distracted by many things, it could be animals or flowers, even the clouds do a great deal on distraction. 

 

By the time they reach the small market Louis has a bright red flower behind his ear and beneath some strands of hair. Harry acts as if it weren't his idea. 

 

Louis is also a child inside the store, 

 

"I forgot my money, I will give it to you when we get back" Louis states full of shame and guilt. 

 

"I'm paying for it, don't worry" they walk through aisles collecting ingredients for Louis' bright idea of making a homemade pizza. 

 

Harry loses him twice and ends up finding him in the candy aisle. They end up with pizza toppings and base with a side of lollipops. 

 

On their trip back, Louis is occupied with the blueberry flavored lollipop. It stains his lips a patchy blue and teeth a sheer carolina blue. They pass by the local middle school, both are oblivious from the female students that have stayed later than usual, they gawk at the two boys. Whispers of how handsome both of them are. 

 

"Do you know how to make a pizza?" Louis skips ahead of Harry, turning to face him. 

 

"No idea" Louis is reminded how deep Harry's voice actually is, it makes him feel extremely young and inexperienced. 

 

"You're in luck, I don't know how to make a pizza either" Louis giggles, a melodic sound that makes every hair on Harry's nape rise. Harry's eyes drift past Louis' blinding smile, three teenage boys speeding closer on their skateboards. Loose jeans and sneakers that are the same brand, move faster and faster. 

 

Louis watches as Harry takes slow steps towards him, oblivious to the three boys that are nearing. Harry's hand slips into Louis own, pulling him towards the side as the three boys skid past. Louis flinches, from both the boys and Harry's large hand. 

 

"You should ask before grabbing me" Louis raises a brow, tightening his hold on Harry's hand. 

 

"Doesn't seem like a problem" Harry ignores Louis' pout and pulls him along the side walk. Neither let's go of the others hand, each having a heating presence high on their cheeks. 

 

Excitement bubbled beneath the surface of Louis' skin as he and Harry stand in front of Harry's front door. Their hands still clasped between each other. 

 

  
The younger of the two let's his eyes wander to the hand that connects him to Harry. Maybe holding hands isn't that bad, he thinks. The faint voice from his childhood nags him, reminding him of all the germs that might be on a hand that isn't his. 

 

Although his breathing becomes heavier than before, the hazy feeling of an unreal matter fills his head slowly. It distracts him from the needles that are scratching against the inside of his scalp. Numbing the panic with Harry's aroma. He doesn't realize that Harry is speaking to him. 

 

"Let's start, Louis" Harry comes into view, vision clearing up clearly. His head turns from side to side, taking in kitchen cabinets and a stove. 

 

"When did we get in the kitchen" Louis asks confused, lifting his hand to scratch at his head. 

 

"What do you mean? We walked in together" Harry turns to empty the grocery bags, Louis takes in the white wooden cabinets and dark counter tops. The familiar itch of being near another person's belongings irritates the first layer of skin. 

 

"You alright?" Louis turns to face Harry, the older boy showing the only source of concern by the small raise of his eyebrows. Louis realized how emotionless Harry always is. 

 

"Good" Louis nods once, accidentally attempting to convince himself rather than Harry. 

 

"Louis" the light cabinets are blocked from his view by a dark sweater clad chest. His hands are taken by larger ones. 

 

"We completed your first task" Harry's grip tightens, Louis let's his sight turn from the dark cloth to the ringed fingers that fit tightly against his. He watches how one of Harry's many rings shimmer against the sunlight that is creeping in from beside them. 

 

It wraps around his pointer finger, a bright blue stone that becomes hypnotic when staring at it for too long. 

 

 

"Louis?" Harry's hands disappear from their hold, falling to the owners side. 

 

Louis smiles gently, "Let's make pizza" he moves away with a raised brow, keeping a close look at the ring that seemed a little too interesting. Harry follows along, a known expression filling his eyes. 

 

"Alright Chef" Harry let's a smirk fall easily onto his lips, unable to handle every feature of Louis' face he stares down at the ground, hands fumbling subtly. The realization that Louis is actually stood in his house - in his kitchen, settles down blissfully. 

 

They work together on unwrapping every ingredient, Louis claims work on the dough so Harry takes it upon himself to prepare the sauce and toppings. 

 

As he is stirring the red tomato dressing a small nudge is felt at the small of his back, turning his head enough to face the top of Louis head, he announces his attention with a nod. 

 

"Open" Louis shoves a thick plastic bag towards Harry, he looks down at the item, noticing the many failed attempts of a small boy with a raised brow. 

 

"Not strong enough?" Harry teases, taking the bag and effortlessly ripping the plastic. Louis stares dumbfounded, 

 

"Not determined enough" he retorts, grabbing the bag and returning towards his station. Harry's eyes follow his body, falling over every curve and edge. It sets it's own pattern in his brain, knowing where exactly to look when Louis moves. 

 

The small of his back, his thick thighs and sturdy calf's. His features make him silently loose his breath, unsure if Louis had casted a spell over him. Louis takes away his breath and he will never understand how. 

 

**Louis Tomlinson**

Louis had caught on to Harry's staring, no longer curious as to why the boy does it. He had gotten very used to the small action of his close friend. Letting their gazes fall towards eachother they stop whatever movement they had been doing. Everything freezing with them, both heads becoming fuzzy with warmth. 

 

The ring that wraps around Harry's finger glows from within his pocket. A soft hint of bright blue, both boys don't take notice of the stone that each has spent their entire lives searching for. The ring that can bring back the life of a human stumbling towards the end.


End file.
